Found Out
by ToxiChick13
Summary: When the monks find out how the people at have been manipulating them, they decide to get revenge, when they find a dark secret! RAMDOMNESS! slight Raikim
1. The vengeance

**Summary**: When the monks find out how the people at have been manipulating them, they decide to get revenge, when they find a dark secret! RAMDOMNESS! (slight Raikim)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Rai! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

* * *

**Ghetto**: sup, I'm the author of the fic and this is my pain in the butt of a cat Serena

**Serena: **oh yeah thanks! I can talk you know

**Roxanne:** I don't care just get on with it! Remember I have the "powers" to deep fry you

**Serena:** fine (pouts) ok Chapter 1, the vengeance

**Roxanne:** now tap dance like the idiot you are!

**Serena:** don't press your luck

* * *

The Japanese girl was busy surfing the web of PDA while the rest of the guys decided to play soccer when she found something very interesting…

"Oh sweet! With this website I can make up stories of my favorite shows! Yay Southpark here I come!

"Kimiko are you ready yet? We need to start training this instant!" Omi called when…

"WHAT IN THE…OH MY GOD!" Kimiko's voice was heard from the temple. The guys came running in to find the girl horrified at her PDA screen. "Kimiko what's wrong? Did Jack send you those pictures of him in thongs again?" Rai asked.

"What! No! Look at this, guys! It's about our show!" Kimiko pointed to them as their eyes widened at the writing.

"Whoa…" Clay said.

"Ewww…" Rai said.

"How amusing! This is better than _Drawn Together_!" Omi said and everyone gave him a strange look.

"This stuff is wrong, cool, yet something else" Rai said.

"You think! I mean look at some of these pairings!" Kimiko replied.

"Huh? Let me see… whoa! Omi with Chase? Dojo with WHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! This is rich!"

After half an hour, the dragons were so engrossed (just to point it out that _engrossed_ means "interested in" and has nothing to do with something nasty) that they did not notice Jack Spicer about to steal the Shen Gon Wu.

"Now I will steal all the Shen Gon Wu and dominate the world! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Jack gloats until he notices that he is being ignored. "Uh hello? I'm breaking in the vault and stealing your precious wu! Hey what are you looking at?" the curious Goth peeked.

Just then the monks turned around and started laughing hysterically at Jack.

"Hey what's deal?" Jack asked confused as he read the screen. "I WHAT!" as the young dragons laughed and pointed at him.

"This website is funnier than my father in a swimsuit on Labor day!" Clay said through giggles.

Everyone (including Dojo and Master Fung who just joined them) hesitated at Clay's comment and continued.

"Ok… anyway look, there are a lot of Know Your Stars fictions and some really disturbing stories" Kimiko said, but Rai was too busy enjoying himself on the (Raikim) fictions.

"What the? How dare they! Not that this site not awesome and all, but some of these things are so (censored) we better do something about it!"

"Let's kick some computer geek butt!" Clay said as the dragons started to get on super-sized Dojo.

"Not so fast, and who you callin' computer geek? BARBIE BOY!" a feminine but evil voice said

* * *

**Serena: **Bum buh Bah bum!

**Roxanne:** shut the heck up!

**Serena**: well SORRIE! My gosh I just wanted to put dramatic music for the cliffhanger!

**Roxanne**: yeah but this is my fic and what I say goes! Anyway plz R&R and thank you the next chapter will be up shortly!

**Serena**: issues…

**Roxanne**: I'll deal with _you_ later


	2. Meeting the crazed author

**Roxanne**: Ok Chapter Two up! Serena?

**Serena**: I don't want to say it, you do!

**Roxanne**: DO MY BIDDING YOU WORTHLESS HAIRBALL!

**Serena**: fine fine! Gosh! Anyway, Disclaimer: she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown Blah blah blah

"Let's kick some computer geek butt!" Clay said as the dragons started to get on super-sized Dojo.

"Not so fast, and who you callin' computer geek? BARBIE BOY!" a feminine but evil voice said

Everyone gasped as Clay said "Who are you?"

"I am... uh wait, SERENA WHAT DOES THE SCRIPT SAY!" a brunette girl in strapless top and blue jeans called out as a green-eyed black cat came to her.

"Let's see… you say your name and then you turn them into… CHESEE?" the feline spoke as the rest of the characters looked confused.

"Oh yes! I'm… uh what should my name be in this fic? Ooooooooooooh! I know Roxanne and I am the dragon of your worst fear! MUAHAHAHAHA!" the strange girl said.

"You see young monks, you found out about how people manipulate you in this website but now you're in one again! This is my fic now! watch" she then turns them into cheese.

"Yum I taste good!" Jack said as he started eating himself.

"Ok, hmmm let me entertain myself…" smirked the brunette evilly.

10 minutes later…

Kimiko is making out with Rai while Clay is break dancing to the I'm A Barbie Girl Song by Aqua (yes as some of you know Clay IS gay) and Jack is trying out Kimiko's thongs, while Omi serves the author.

"(spits out Diet Soda) I SAID GET ME THE LOW CALORIE DIET SODA! I CAN STILL TASTE THE CARBS! NOW GO AND BRING CHASE AND MOLEST WUYA AND I SHALL FORGIVE!" Roxanne screamed into Omi's ear as Serena chuckled.

"Yes oh grand dragon of all time!" Omi said as he ran as quickly as possible and whispered to his teammates. "My friends, we cannot let the author abuse us like this! We must fight!"

"But how can we? She has powers to do whatever she wants with us, although I don't very much mind!" said the happy Rai as he continued kissing Kimiko.

"ALRIGHT ROXANNE PREPARED TO UTTER MOST HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" Omi cried.

"Hey that wasn't in the script! SERENA!" Roxanne called for her follower.

"Well authoress, it seems that Omi has broken the laws of your fic and now is in free will!" Serena said scared.

"YOU USELESS HAG! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT OUTLOUD NOW… OH GREAT JUST GREAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Roxanne screeched as everyone joined together and ready to attack.

"Nobody makes Jack Spicer wear thongs even though I liked it!" Jack simpered.

"It's ok, I got back up! Guys?" the evil authoress smiled as her fellow friends (yes my friends also like writing fics) came from behind her,

"Ok, now that you have entered my fic, uh… choose your names!"

"Hmmm… I'll be Ria" a peppy girl said.

"Call me Dana" a sporty girl said.

"My name is LetsjustcuttothechasesoIcanbeatthepuddingoutofyou" a punk girl answered.

"The name's Cheese, Cheddar Cheese" said a girl that looked similar to Roxanne only weirder.

"WHAT? She's my sister what do expect her to be? NORMAL?" Roxanne said annoyed.

"Anyway… let's just wrap this up because I'm sensing a Shen Gon Wu that is right here!" Dojo alerted.

"Oh my gosh, there it is!" Ria pointed to the Shen Gon Wu on Roxanne's throne.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the characters said.

"GO!" the girls screamed.

Just then everyone dived in and they all grabbed it at the same time!

"Alright computer freaks! I CHALENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi said

**Roxanne**: there you go, now what will happen next? Bum bah bum BUM!

**Serena**: hey I thought you said no dramatic music!

**Roxanne**: Well I… JACK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

**Jack**: oh hi Roxanne, just getting some pudding

**Roxanne**: there is no pudding

**Jack**: ok… well where's the cheese?

**Roxanne**: THE IS NO CHEESE NOW GET OUT OF HERE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Jack**: ok ok sheesh you have a worse temper than Kimiko! But can you al least tell me were the Nach-

**Roxanne**: SICK HIM SERENA!

**Serena**: my pleasure! (starts scratching and beating Jack up)


	3. huh?

**Roxanne**: Whoho! Chapter 3 up! And again, Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown yeah, yeah whatever!

**Serena**: you seriously have issues girl

**Roxanne**: HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! SHADOW OF FEAR!

**Serena**: no… PLEASE NO! (Cat screech) and I didn't even give you a question!

**Roxanne**: OH THAT'S IT! TALK BACK EH!

**LetsjustcuttothechasesoIcanbeatthepuddingoutofyou**: (slaps Roxanne) snap out of it you freak and get on with the story, you can kill Serena later

**Serena**: Thanks… I think

* * *

"Alright computer freaks! I CHALENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi said 

Jack paused for a minute and said "we have enough Shen Gon Wu for us, but what about them?"

Roxanne and Serena snickered as she said "I'll just make up my own Shen Gon Wu you HOT idiot!"

"What did you call me?"

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they all screamed at the same time.

The place turned into ring of mountains as the characters Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase went against Ria, Dana, Cheddar Cheese, Serena, LetsjustcuttothechasesoIcanbeatthepuddingoutofyou and Roxanne.

The Weapons:

XS team- Haiku Mouse, Third Arm Sash, Shadow of Fear, Typhoon Boom, Tiger Claws, Mind-Reading Conch and Eye of Dashi.

Roxanne's team- Reversing Window, Helmet of Truth, Wedgie Claws, Heart of Love, Crow of Fear and Porcupine Shield.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

"Hmm… the Shen Gon Wu you made up are really similar to ours" Omi said.

"Whatever let's go!" Roxanne said to her teammates.

"But, fighting is mean! Can't we settle this a nicer way? Let's be friends!" Ria squealed as everyone gave her a death glare.

"ROXANNE AND FRIENDS BE PREPARED FOR A MOST HUMILIATING DEFEAT!" Omi screamed.

"Oh contraire my cheese ball headed friend, you're forgetting we know everything about your show, so that means…" the brunette said smiling at her cat.

Dana came running to Jack as she said "Jack Spicer, 'evil boy genius' who would trade all his Shen Gon Wu for pudding!" and showed him chocolate pudding.

"Oooooooooh! Deal!" Jack said handing Dana the Eye of Dashi.

"Jack you fool!" Wuya screamed. "Wedgie Claws!" Dana said as she gave him an atomic wedgie "Nice thongs, you creep"

"Typhoon Boom!" Chase attacked Lets justcuttothechasesoIcanbeatthepuddingoutofyou. "Reversing Window!" the jock screamed and Chase got a stupid look on his face and babbled like an idiot, "Bluh, yes Omi…I will marry you! Blah blah, no Cyclops doesn't rape me!... I like PIE"

"What did I ever see in you?" said LetsjustcuttothechasesoIcanbeatthepuddingoutofyou.

"Shadow of fear!" Omi said about to strike Roxanne. "Omi the self obsessed monk that isn't afraid of anything except… Porcupine Shield!" she striked Omi and used the Shadow of fear and out came out…

"Hey, what in tarnation?" said Sandy from _Spongebob Squarepants. _Just then, she saw Omi and pointed at him "YOU!"

"Sandy no! please I didn't mean to rape your cousin!" Omi whimpered. "this is why I'm afraid of squirrels!"

Rai twitched. "I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen, so… Haiku M-" but Ria beat him to it "Raimundo I hate to do this, but your weakness is…Heart of Love!" and Rai looked at Kim and began chasing her with hearts on his eyes.

"my turn, my turn, MY TURN!" Cheddar Cheese said as she looked at Wuya. "cool I get the ugly hag! Helmet of Truth!"

"Tiger C-" Wuya said but then said "I like cheese, I flirted with all the guys at both the Heylin and Xiaolin side, I once went on a date with Jesse and slept with Jack, my greatest dream is to become Miss China and become a stripper!"

Everyone: 0o

"Mind-Reading Conch!" Clay said reading Roxanne's mind _Cowboys are so gay_

"We are not! And me liking the Barbie girl song proves nothing!" Clay said busy complaining as Roxanne hit him with the Crow of Fear.

"Ok Serena get Kimiko!"

"Not so fast! Third Arm Sash!" Kimiko said grabbing Serena and slamming her into a volcano.

"SERENA YOU STUPID KITTY-LITTER! GET HER! YOU KNOW HER WEAKNESS!" angry Roxanne said.

"Right! Kimiko the girly girl who is too focused on her looks!" said Serena as the pussy climbed on her hair and began clawing through it.

"get off my hair! I just had it done you freak! AAAHHHHHHH my hair my hair! No not the highlights!" Kimiko cried.

"Fine then…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Get out of there! You're worse than Katnappe!" she said as Serena got off her hair and wet crawling through her clothing and began popping out of nowhere playing hide-and-seek.

"Ooooooh, what's this? You PDA?" said the cat popping out of her pocket.

"HAH! You don't even know the password!"

"Kimiko 3Rai?"

"How did you? GRRRRRR!"

Meanwhile Roxanne sneaked out and grabbed the Shen Gon Wu as everything went back to normal and her team cheered.

"before we do our victory dance and rub the Shen Gon Wu in your faces, and continue to make idiots of you with my powers, I will show you dragons a dark secret!"

* * *

**Roxanne**: yes! Another cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHA!

Serena: you and Jack Spicer would make a great couple, weird and weirdo

**Roxanne**: shut up fish-breath, you're an embarrassment to your own kind

**Jack**: speaking of which, why did you call me a hot idiot?

**Roxanne**: shut up and kiss me you retard

(we make out)

**Serena**: Ewwwwww…


	4. The Secret

**Serena**: hello everyone, just to inform you, the authoress has been experiencing technical difficulties, so I am now permanently in charge of the story. LET THE HUMAN TORTUTE BEGIN!

**Roxanne**: WTF? SERENA! I GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR 5 SECONDS AND YOU'RE ALREADY TAKING YOUR PLANS FOR WORLD CONQUEST!

**Serena**: uh-oh, well gotta run! By the way Disclaimer: she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown and never will! Ha ha!

**Roxanne**: YOU'RE DEAD FURBALL!

"Before we do our victory dance and rub the Shen Gon Wu in your faces, and continue to make idiots of you with my powers, I will show you dragons a dark secret!" Roxanne said with an evil smile. "ok, but before I tell the dark secret, to rise the suspense since I like messing with your minds, let's have a reunion with your inner selves' Xiaolin monks!"

"HUH!" They all said at the same time.

"Using the tiger claws, she will bring a couple of interesting characters for a family reunion." Serena smirked through her badly flossed ugly kitty teeth (**Serena**: HEY! Why you! (grabs keyboard)) redo: through her sharp prefect deadly vampire-like teeth. (**Roxanne**: self-obsessed freak)

Without another word, Roxanne got the Gold Tiger Claws out of nowhere and yelled "TIGER CLAWS! First up Kimiko's inner self!"

Mandy from _The Billy Adventures of Billy and Mandy_, Raven from _Teen Titans_, Vicky from _The Fairly Odd Parents_, Sam from _Danny Phantom_ and Yumi from _HiHiPuffi AmiYumi_ came out.

"Ok…… this is weird" Kimiko said.

"You said it, where the heck am I? GRIM!" Mandy said.

Raven: "uh…. This isn't the Titan's Tower" Raven said.

Everyone except Kimiko's innerselfs: K

"Next, Raimundo!" Roxanne yelled. (**Serena**: like the freak she is (gets hit) ow!)

Jake Spidermonkey from My _Gym Partner's a Monkey_, Spongebob Squarepants, and Eduardo from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends__ come_

"I knew it! Raimundo did sound like Spongebob Squarepants when he laughs!" Kimiko pointed out

"Bahahaha" Spongebob laughed.

"Shut up dude!" Rai said embarrassed.

"Wait you're me? That's really monkey" Jake said.

"I like potatoes" Eduardo said.

"Ok Clay!" Roxanne said.

Twinkle the Marvel Horse from _Dave the_ _Barbarian, and _Raij the Elephant from _Camp Lazlo__ came_

"Lazlo! Where am I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raj cried.

"Hey I was going to the bathroom in my kennel" Twinkle complained.

"Ok I don't have time to export everyone else's inner selves, but I will tell you

Jack Spicer is also Dave the Barbarian, now what you have all been waiting for…" Roxanne announced.

"TIGER CLAWS! Omi!"

Family Guy, Timmy Turner from the _Fairly Oddparents_, Princess Clara from _Drawn Together__, and_ Bubbles from the _PowderPuff Girl_s come

"BUBBLES and PRINCESS CLARA are part of Omi's inner selves?" Jack asked amazed.

"Well everyone have you all figured it out?"

Everyone: --

"Oh my God!" Omi screamed.

"Yes Omi the dark secret!" said the brunette smirking evilly.

"Oh My God!" Omi said again.

"Yes! Yes! You figured it out! MUHAHAHAHA!" Roxanne roared evilly (**Serena**:like the freak **she** is)

"Oh my god……….. A penny!"

Rai: (smacks Omi) retard, so what's the secret Roxanne?

"You're kidding right? OMG I'm not even going to answer that!" Roxanne said getting really pissed. (**Serena**: yeah she has a really bad temper I mean-(gets hit unconscious) **Roxanne**: don't mess with the author, ESPECIALLY when she's high!)

Jack: (screams as everyone turns around to face him) OH MY GOD! OMI IS A…"

* * *

**Roxanne**: MUAHAHAHA cliffhanger whooooooo!

**Serena**: (wakes up) oww… my head (looks at Roxanne) PREPARE TO TASTE MY FURBALLS HUMAN!

**Roxanne**: BRING IT! (in sweet voice) thank you and please R&R! (back to normal evil voice) YAAAAAAAAA!

(they start to beat each other up)


	5. The End?

**Roxanne**: ok the fourth and last chapter!

**Serena**: oh yeah!

**Monks**: wow for once they're not fighting!

**Roxanne/Serena**: that's were you're wrong! (They starts fighting)

* * *

**Jack**: (screams as everyone turns around to face him) OH MY GOSH! OMI IS A ………..GIRL!

Everyone except Omi's innerselves: o0…… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Ok that is the most messed up thing in my life" Rai said

"Nothing will ever surprise me ever again" Wuya shivered

"Hehehe" Bubbles giggled

"Bahaha" laughed Spongebob

"I said shut up dude!" said Rai slapping him

"Ha! I was the only one who figured it out, see Wuya? In your face! I'm a genius!" Jack sang.

"Or because you used the mind reading conch on me you retard" Roxanne said smacking him.

"Aww man now I can't make Kimiko like me" whined

"o0……. I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU ANYWAY YOU PRVRTD LSBIAN!" Kimiko said as her temper began getting scary

Everyone else: (scared) uh yeah what she said, plz don't hurt us!

"Roxanne this is all your fault! attack everyone!" Omi yelled as everyone began attacking her.

"First of all, It's not my fault you're a girl okay? You're voiced by a girl, Second you ain't touching me! Come on Serena! I'LL BE BACK XIAOLIN DRAGONS!" Roxanne said as she used the Tiger Claws to escape with her cat.

* * *

**Roxanne**: Yup, you guessed it, Omi is in fact a girl. Ok there will be a sequel to this if I get enough reviews, thank you and plz R&R! 


End file.
